


Stiles is always the best mom.

by Domik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Isaac is a puppy, Pack Feels, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, slightly Sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domik/pseuds/Domik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is haunted by the past and Stiles is always for him as the pack mom should. Involving paintball & pizza time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles is always the best mom.

**Author's Note:**

> It's rather crappy but I can't resist to write about cute, lost, vulnerable Isaac and the pack mom Stiles.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any character or the show only feels and so on.  
> English isn't my mother language so I'm really, really sorry for all the mistakes (but I'm getting better, really!)

Someone knocked softly on the door of the bedroom. Stiles surprised turned back from the computer, he didn't expect that they've already came from the paintball. He was so into looking for some recipes of dishes which would diversify the wolf pack's cuisine that he didn't hear them coming.

"Yes," he asked hoarsed.

The door opened and Isaac showed up, "Stiles... Can I sit here with you?" the boy asked.

Stiles obviously agreed knowing that his presence is somehow calming down the werewolves.

"What has happened?" he asked when Isaac nestled on the couch putting his head on Stiles's legs just near the computer.

"Again. The same as always," he answered.

That meant the curly-haired boy had waking nightmare about man, unduly called his _father_ who caused uncountable harm in the boy's life.

Stiles stroked Isaac lovingly, "It's not all, is it?"  


"Well, um... Actually, it is not, but it's nothing. Don't bother," the boy was abashed.

Stiles said nothing but kissed him on the forehead and came back to the research.

After a quarter, the doors opened quietly.

"What's up? Who won?" Stiles asked Derek who was entering the room.

Derek grinned, "Me and Erica of course," he answered proudly sitting next to Stiles and kissing him tenderly.

"And what happened to Isaac? He was kind of gloomy," Derek said pointing at sleeping on the Stiles's lap pup.

 "You, as an Alpha, are asking me? Shouldn't you know it? Or at least, get to know by yourself," rhetorically asked Stiles, "He has the attack again but that's not all. Something is hidden behind this but he didn't tell me what. It seems to me that he's scared. Maybe because of you or rather the Big Bad Alpha," chuckled the boy.

Derek was looking at him blankly and it got to him, "Damn it! I know what it's about," he whispered absent-mindedly, "During game we were hiding, he and Boyd had to hide and Boyd chose the chest."

"What," Stiles shouted, "From all possible places _the chest_?! And you agreed for that? ... Yes, that's good that they have a responsible Alpha," he snorted.

Isaac woke up still sleepy, "What happened? You smell like aggravation and, and your heart is beating really fast... Is everything ok," he yawned.

"Yes, yes. I'm only shouting at the Alpha of yours, and my mate," Stiles bridled up intensively staring at Derek.

The wolf sputtered at the younger boy but it wasn't the first time for Stiles. He snorted and whispered to Isaac, "Next time when you are going to play paintball, tell me. I'm going with you and I'm in your team," Stiles smiled victorious.

"Really, you will go? Don't you rather want to be with Derek? Ultimetaly, he is the one who wins every time," pouted the blonde.

"Of course not! There is no way that I'm exchanging you for anybody else," he answered showing his tongue to his mate.

The Alpha yawned, "I'm going to down to order the pizza. And I'm gone."

"I want the Hawaiian one," shouted Stiles to him.Derek laughed and went on and Isaac snuggled into Stiles's neck, watching through his arm, he helped choosing the dishes for the next several days.


End file.
